Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bladder-fixing unit for fixing a bladder which expands in a tire to hold the tire.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a bladder which expands in a tire to hold the tire is fixed to a bladder-fixing unit (e.g., JP-A-2007-98803). The bladder-fixing unit is an exclusive unit only for a tire having a predetermined size, and one bladder-fixing unit cannot handle tires of a plurality of sizes.